


[中文翻譯]You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)

by wrc



Series: 編號：奇蹟 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Trans Character, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrc/pseuds/wrc
Summary: 赤司征十郎痛恨人類，降旗光樹害怕奇蹟，但是當他們一起被綁架時，他們能依賴的只剩下彼此。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: 編號：奇蹟 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562230
Kudos: 5





	[中文翻譯]You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071449) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



_ 一開始，只有他們兩個，他們就是全世界。 _

_ “你們是特別的，”穿白袍的男人說。他就是法則，絕對的權威。但他不是他們而這是唯一重要的差別。他們。不是-他們。 _

_ “你們兩個是我特別的造物。你們兩個是成功的，你們將會變成行走在地上的神祇。” _

_ 這就是他們。行走在地上的神祇。 _

*

赤司征十郎不喜歡人類。從來不。

（說他不喜歡人類很容易，但那有點過度。事實上，他痛恨人類。但他也沒有特別喜歡其他的實驗項目。他在乎他的世代但也僅止於此。）

Red0不是設計來喜歡人類的。事實上，他們特別被設計成同理心低落。畢竟，Red0應該要負責冷血的下命令，要是他們太專注在同理被下了命令往自己的腦部開槍的人，他們在下命令的這方面就會產生問題。

日本自衛隊的士兵還有醫護人員都很努力的去想辦法讓赤司去關心，過了一段時間後赤司變得很擅長偽裝，而他覺得他們只是在做無用功。

*

當奇蹟們在討論他們應不應該離開基地住在不同的房子，去不同的學校，跟人類們住在一起時，他們決定採投票表決。讓這個問題有一個民主的結果，少數服從多數。

毫不驚訝的是，兩方陣營的人數相同。黑子，桃井還有黃瀨（他被告知他可以跟笠松幸男一起住）選擇了生活在人類之中，因為他們喜歡人類，而且想要活可悲的人類生活。

綠間，紫原還有青峰都討厭人類而且對跟他們一起住感到噁心。他們喜歡基地的安適，其他的奇蹟們就在附近，而且他們不想要突然被放到一個該在乎他人眼光的位置。

結果是分裂的，赤司是左右結果的一票，黑子和桃井已經放棄希望。黃瀨求他去投他們這邊（他真的很想跟笠松幸男一起住）但他其實不抱赤司會轉向他們這邊的期待。綠間，紫原和青峰則已經自信會勝利。

但赤司讓他們所有人都吃了一驚。他又藉由決定跟他的養父一起住在京都―跟其他奇蹟們離的相當遠讓他們更加驚訝。

倒不是說赤司喜歡被那些他鄙視的生物們圍繞的生活。

他只是對自衛隊單一的日常作息感到厭倦。他想要去見識外面有什麼未知的事物。他想要為他自己和其他的奇蹟找到一條最佳的道路。

他也在某種程度上預想，在他們分開的時間裡，其他的奇蹟們會了解到人類們有多糟糕。到最後甚至連黑子和桃井會看到人性令人作嘔的一面，黃瀨會被笠松拒絕然後放棄他，然後他們所有人都會帶著對他們自身優越之處全新的欣賞回到赤司身邊。

沒有人比他更驚訝事態的進展並不如預期。

*

黑子找到一個新人類寵物一點都不驚訝。黑子喜歡人類到一種噁心的程度而且他的外表並不怎麼有威脅性，所以他總是跟人類處得很好（在有人記得他的情況下。）

直到綠間開始搭著由一個人類男孩駕駛的板車來聚會時赤司才開始思考計算錯誤的可能性。因為如果綠間可以放鬆他對人類的防備，那每個人都可以。赤司在紫原找到一個男朋友的時候完全放棄（ _紫原_ ）。因為紫原是外表最嚇人的而且如果有人類覺得他有魅力那離其他人開始約會也不遠了。

（這想法讓赤司的腸胃糾結在一起。不是說他想要跟其他的奇蹟約會―感覺太亂倫了―但親吻一個人類的想法噁心到不能細想。他已經接受他會禁慾一輩子的事實了。發現其他奇蹟沒有同樣的想法令他略微驚訝。好吧，除了黃瀨。但他是個Yellow 6，你對他們是有什麼期待？）

*

一個接一個，他看著他的朋友找到另一半。（桃井跟青峰一直是一對。所以他們不算。）一開始，紫原跟冰室。然後令人驚訝的，笠松真的接受了黃瀨的感情。然後綠間跟高尾成了一對然後黑子搬去跟火神住。

他感到噁心，他不理解，但當時，他沒有抗議。

因為那些人類證明了他們在乎他們的男友。然後經過那場特別訪談，赤司再也不能聲稱人類社會永遠不能接受他們。

他不像他以為的那麼在意承認自己的錯誤；但在心中，他很透了黑子是正確的這項事實。

*

就算是在訪談前，他對人類的立場也稍稍有點緩和。他不喜歡他們，但他把洛山隊伍視為他的（就像奇蹟們現在也還是他的一樣。）

他知道這是他設計的一部分。Red0是用來領導的，一種原始意義上的領袖。因為這樣，Red0對任何他們視作“群體”的人事物都有相當的佔有欲。

如果當面問他，他不會說他喜歡他洛山的同學。他還是認為他沒辦法有這種情感。

他比較像一個賢君。而照看他的臣民是一個王者的職責。

*

綠間開始跟一個人類一起出現時--當綠間加入籃球部而且他的人類寵物也在同一個社團顯然是他唯一這麼做的理由時--赤司問他，“為什麼？”

（在當時，他沒有設想到綠間會愛上那個人類的可能性。他認為Green7沒有那種能力。）

“你為什麼會跟他相處？”他透過電話問，所以他看不到綠間的肢體語言。

但他還蠻確定綠間在他回答的時候有推眼鏡，“我發現他很有趣。”

“有趣，”赤司重複。因為這種事不太可能。認為一個人類有趣甚至比認為一個人類有吸引力還擾人。

“他的行為跟其他人類不同，”綠間辯解。“我無法理解他的行為。我跟他相處是因為我覺得他很奇妙。我很確定一旦我明白了他，我就不再需要跟他維持這麼近的距離了。”

赤司不喜歡這答案。他開始懷疑綠間只是喜歡那個人類時幾乎稱得上是胸口的一塊大石落下。被一個人類挑起性慾比認為他們的一員奇妙來得可以原諒太多了。

*

但他接著遇到了降旗光樹。

然後他覺得他相當奇妙。

*

跟著黑子來見面的只是一個無聊的人類。他很明顯的在恐懼，所以至少，他知道他自己的地位。他於是發出紅光下指令，“有人不應該出現在這裡。我現在只想跟以前的隊友講話。不好意思，可以請你先離開嗎？”

但之後。

之後那個男孩沒有離開。

沒有人有能力抵禦一個直接的指令。不可能。赤司本來打算要找個時間毀滅那個男孩，但是火神出現了，而黑子新的人類寵物需要他立即的處理。

他把這個不服從歸類到“需要在將來多加調查”的事。因為他們有冬季盃緊接著則是Jabberwocky世代，然後是特別訪談，而赤司沒有足夠的時間去思考為什麼一個人類可以違逆他的指令。

雖然這的確很不尋常。而且在他解決掉更重大的問題後絕對值得花時間思考。

*

在黑子的生日派對上他想起了那個不服從的人類然後刻意坐在他旁邊好去更進一步的測試。

在其他人不注意的時候，他發出紅光說，“降旗同學，你可以幫我多拿一杯茶嗎？”

“喔沒問題！”降旗說，他跌跌撞撞的站起來。“你要紅茶還是綠茶？需要順便幫你拿一些吃的嗎？”

然後赤司皺起眉頭。因為他在服從但有不是真的在服從。在絕對指令控制下的人不會要求指令的細節，他們只會單純的服從。

數字上升到了二。他看起來像是免疫的次數達到二。

這是偶然嗎？他真的免疫嗎？他是不是只對絕對指令有免疫？如果他是免疫的，他為什麼免疫？有其他免疫的人類嗎？

他的第一個想法是這男孩是個隱藏身分的Rainbow，但馬上就認定沒有這種可能性。如果他是個Rainbow，赤司連他的能力都用不出來。但他不能排除這個男孩跟帝光有關聯的假設。他可能造成威脅。

可是黑子正在盯著他看。黑子不知道發生了什麼事，可是他在懷疑。所以赤司裝出一個微笑然後在心底發誓他一有時間就會深入調查。

*

在特別訪談結束之後最大的危險看來已經過去，赤司想起他先前對自己的誓言還有降旗光樹。

他是一個威脅的可能性該被考慮。赤司不喜歡有個人類對他的能力免疫。如果降旗的免疫被證實，赤司計畫要無聲無息的殺害他。黑子會為此生氣，但讓他繼續活著的風險太大了（而且黑子不需要知道。）

出於對黑子的尊重，他覺得在他採取行動前應該至少要確認降旗的威脅性。他應該測試降旗，查明他的意圖。他需要找出他跟帝光有沒有關係，還有是否有其他跟他一樣的人存在。

為了做到這些，他需要跟那個男孩變得親近。

在這裡，赤司遇到了一個障礙。

因為降旗光樹在東京，而赤司在京都。赤司不太可能在這種情況下跟降旗變得親近。而且他們也不怎麼熟悉，所以赤司不能直接出現在他家門口然後開始聊天。

赤司在接受他找不到接近方法前想了大概一個禮拜。

他需要外部援助。

其他的奇蹟幫不上忙。他不想要把他們牽扯進來，不是現在，他還不清楚危險是什麼。（還有，如果他需要殺了降旗光樹，他不想讓其他人知道，因為消息絕對會傳到黑子耳裡，他寧願不去面對Black的憤怒。）

所以如果他不能從奇蹟們身上取得建議，那他基本上只剩下一個選擇。

*

“黛前輩，”赤司禮貌的說，他在屋頂上找到黛。“我想要聽取你對於我所處的情況給出的建議。”

黛從他的輕小說中抬起頭來。“你需要我的建議。你。”

“是的，黛前輩。沒錯。”

黛抬起一邊眉毛，放下他的書。“那就說說看吧。”

“有一個我希望能更加了解的人，但他住在東京，所以我不知道怎麼接近他。對於一個住在遠處的人來說，釋出善意的最佳方式是什麼？”

黛直直的瞪著他看。“你是在告訴我你暗戀上了某人嗎？！”

“絕對不是，”赤司反射性的回應。“那絕對不是現在的情形。”

“但你想要更加了解別人？你？！”

“是的，我，”赤司煩躁的說。

“然後你選擇來問我建議？”黛繼續直直瞪。

“自然。我理所當然的認為你比我更懂得如何跟人類社交。”

“考慮到我們第一次見面時我一個人在屋頂上看輕小說，我完全不明白你怎麼會有這種理所當然。”

赤司一臉空白的看著他。

黛嘆氣。“那？問題是什麼？只有距離嗎？”

“不只，”赤司說。“我也不確定什麼是接近他的最好方法。我認為我在我們初次見面的時候嚇到他了，他很有可能現在還是怕我。所以我不確定怎麼去接近一個住處相當遠又已經在我身邊不自在的人。”

降旗在黑子的派對上看起來絕對是在害怕。這讓交流變得困難，更深一層的測試他也變得幾乎不可能。

“你們初次見面的時候你做了什麼？”黛懷疑的問。

“我試著用一把剪刀刺他的一個隊友，”赤司回答。

黛盯著他。

“如果有幫助的話，我100%確定他會躲開，”赤司說。

“你知道，”黛緩慢的說，“我不確定那有幫助。就只是告知你一下。”

赤司看不出來為什麼。火神從來沒有真正陷入危險過。赤司至少有99.8%確定他會躲開。這個嘛。也許97%。但是黛不需要知道。

“所以你可以幫我嗎？”

“給我幾個小時。我在練習前會想出一個計畫來的。”

*

“小征，我真不敢相信你正在體會初戀的粉紅氛圍！”玲央滔滔不絕。

“你應該告訴我們的！我們可以幫你追到你男人！”葉山大聲說，跳上跳下的而且還往空中揮拳。

“正是！你只需要展現你的男人味！向他表達你是最強壯的！”為了加強他的論點， 根武谷炫耀出他的肌肉。

赤司揉了揉自己的太陽穴然後對黛說，“所以，你所謂的‘想出一個計畫，’你指的是，‘把我私底下告訴你的事向整個隊伍公布。’”

“當然，”黛說，他的聲音是認真的但是他的嘴唇揚起了一個可疑的弧度。“這就是我的計畫，赤司。五個腦袋比一個好。這些人的約會經驗比我多，他們會有辦法幫你的。”

“還有你想要一個害我丟臉的機會。”

“嘛，也是。這是附加價值。”

“小征！你不需要覺得丟臉！”玲央說。“這是生命自然的一部分！這是美麗的！我們應該要慶祝！我們絕對會幫你把你男人追到手！”

“這不是現在的狀況，”赤司反駁。“我不喜歡他。”

“不需要害羞！”根武谷說，往赤司的背拍下去。“在這裡的都是朋友！所以誰是這位幸運兒？”

“你之前是說他住在東京嗎？”葉山插話。“他是哪所學校的？他打籃球嗎？你是在冬季盃遇到他的嗎？”

“是的。他是誠凜的，”赤司抗拒的說。這不是他想要的，但既然都已經發生了，他也許應該觀察看看他們能不能幫他。

“誠凜？”葉山尖叫。

“嗯哼。那些誠凜的男孩們。不驚訝，”玲央說。

“吭，”根武谷說。“不是木吉，對吧？那是誰？事實上，別在意，我不記得名字。他打的是什麼位置？”

“控球後衛，”赤司回答。

“什麼？！”葉山大喊。“不可能！你不能喜歡誠凜的控球後衛！我喜歡誠凜的控球後衛！我先的！記得嗎，大家？記得我在比賽後說我先搶了嗎？”

“記得，小太郎，”玲央安撫他。“你的原話是，‘我愛死他的笑話還有他的屁股了，把這兩個東西都搞上床就是我的人生目標。’”

“然後你暈倒在你的麵裡面，”根武谷回憶。 “我們那天晚上都喝得很醉。”

“但是說的很清楚吧？你們都聽到了？赤司，你不能擁有他，我會為了他跟你決鬥。”

“就像我之前說的，我沒有發展情侶關係的意圖—”

“小太郎，你沒辦法打敗小征的，”玲央說。

“籃球？一對一，現在馬上。”

“兄弟，”根武谷說。

葉山被打擊到了。“剪刀石頭布？”

“他可以看見未來，”黛說。

“赤司司司，這是對兄弟法則的重大違背。我們不能喜歡同一個人。”

“我不喜歡他，而且—”

“有點不公平欸，小征，”玲央不認同的說。“小太郎已經對誠凜控球後衛‘如鋼一般的灰色眼眸’痴迷了一段時間。他寫了一首俳句。”

“甚至還有押韻，”葉山難過的說。

“俳句不應該押韻，”黛微微驚嚇的說。

“—而且，我不認為我們在談的是同一個控球後衛，”赤司大聲的說，終於讓所有人安靜了下來。

“誠凜有其他的控球後衛嗎？”根武谷問其他人。

“有個一年級的，對吧？”玲央不確定的說。

“所以不是伊月，”葉山急切的說。“不是五號？”

“不，不是五號，”赤司說，他的聲音裡潛藏著想殺人的怒或火。

“喔。那就沒事啦！”葉山開心了起來。“那麼，我們能幫上什麼忙？”

*

赤司從來不想加入洛山籃球隊。

他把關注其他奇蹟們的生活視為他的職責（其他的說這是輕微的跟蹤狂）。雖然他刻意讓他們跟自己保持距離，他還是會確保自己知道他們的生活中發生什麼是。

黑子加入誠凜籃球隊的時候他並不擔心，因為誠凜是個小隊伍而且不太可能走得多遠。

（另一個他極度的錯誤判斷的例子。）

因為同樣的邏輯，他在黃瀨加入海常籃球部的時候也不擔心，因為黃瀨很顯然的只是想要接近笠松幸男。 

但接下來綠間，紫原還有甚至青峰都加入了他們各自學校的籃球部，他開始意識到他有了一個問題。

他去看了洛山籃球部的練習，單純的觀賞。他想要確定洛山是一個冠軍學校（他選擇這裡的其中一個理由）還有他們在碰上奇蹟們的學校時會勝利。

他看練習的時間長到足以認定洛山籃球部的每個人都很強，而那大概也就僅止於此，如果那個隊長和教練不要選那天吼玲央的話。

“我他媽的被噁心透了，”他們的隊長，一個叫做猿江早人的三年級大吼。“我叫你不要像―那樣子來練習。”

“又沒有妨礙到練習，”玲央反駁。

“你為什麼要一直吼玲央姐？”葉山反問。

“我也跟你說過不要那樣叫他！”猿江大吼。

“為什麼？玲央姐又不在意。這是稱呼她的正確方式。”

“閉嘴，老天，你們兩個，”那個隊長的口氣很噁心。“實瀏，如果你不能穿得跟一個男人一樣，那你就不能當先發。”

“穿成男生又不會把我變成男的，”玲央說。

“你就是男的！如果你不是，那你就不能在隊上！”

“如果他們讓我去女孩子的隊裡面，我就會去！”玲央回嘴。

“反正你不能像這樣待在隊上，”猿江命令。

“這不是你可以決定的，”根武谷吼。

“我在這件事上支持猿江同學，”白金教練嚴厲的說。“洛山是冠軍的隊伍。我們是被仰慕而且值得敬重的。實瀏同學，如果你不能控制你不適當的言行，你就不能在隊上。”

“如果玲央姐不能上場，那我也不幹了，”葉山說。“因為我也一樣是性變態。”

“一樣！”根武谷說。“我是說，不是性變態那部分，因為我絕對是男的而且只喜歡小姐們，但我也不下場！無冕將領會團結在一起！ ”

“你們好像以為因為你們有點天賦，你們就可以隨便，”猿江說。“但是洛山籃球部的每個人都是有才華的選手。你們是可以被取代的。現在控制好你們自己不然就等著看。”

“不好意思，”赤司禮貌的說，他出現在他們面前。體育館裡的每個人看到他時都瑟縮了。他不是奇蹟中最嚇人的，但他鮮紅的髮色還有異色瞳讓他的外表相當非人。他也有種指揮官的氣場（他的能力溢流導致的產物） 能讓其他人立刻服從他的指令。

“但我沒弄錯吧？你希望替換掉這三個先發球員因為他們沒有表現出合宜的舉止？”他往無冕五將之三指了指。

“是的，”猿江是第一個回過神來的。

“那麼，單純是我自身不清楚，他們到底做了什麼冒犯的事？”

“看看他！”猿江指著玲央吼。赤司照著做了，但還是不明白。

“我是個女人，他討厭這點，”玲央解釋。

在當時，赤司從來沒遇過“跨性別”這個詞，他也不了解涵義。但他是在實驗室製造出來的，而且對人類世界沒有太深的了解，所以一個188公分高的男孩子說他是女人這件事並沒有讓他覺得特別不尋常。玲央的粉紅髮夾還有指甲油並不違和，考慮到社會性別角色在帝光的軍事訓練下從未被強調過（說到這個，日本自衛隊的男性士兵跟女性士兵之間也沒有什麼不同之處。）

再加上，複製女人然後改變他的身體基本上就是黃瀨的日常，所以赤司從來沒有認為男人不能當女人，反之亦然。

“是的，還有？”赤司說。

“還有我是雙性戀，”葉山說。

赤司倒是懂什麼叫雙性戀，（再次）感謝黃瀨，但他還是不明白現場的情況。

“我相信我還是遺漏了某些事情，”赤司用他虛偽的像在認錯的口吻說，把注意力放回那個隊長跟教練身上。“但他們三個是在場最強的選手。你們不應該把他們剔出隊伍。”

“跟你無關！”猿江大吼。

“比賽的意義在於勝利，不是嗎？為了得到勝利，你需要最強的選手。我認為這個邏輯相當簡單，我不確定你為什麼搞不懂，”赤司說。

“我是隊長，這是我的隊伍！”猿江大喊。“我可以讓任何人來當先發！我們不需要死娘炮在這個隊上。”

赤司瞇起眼睛，如果要說他在這個世界上最厭惡的是什麼，那就是無能的領導者。

“不會的，”他說。“你不再是隊長了。事實上，你會永遠的離開這個社團。”他對教練說。“而你會讓這三個人繼續當先發，只要他們繼續贏球。”

而他們順從赤司，因為他永遠都會被順從。（還有因為他跟整個社團的人都比了籃球，包括那三個無冕將領，然後贏了每一個人。）

“我會成為新的隊長，”赤司宣布，因為當時最自然的舉動就是去成為領袖，讓事情運作在正軌上。 “有任何反對意見嗎？”

應該要有的，真的，因為他才一年級，還是個變種人，而且技術上來說不能在正式比賽上場。

但無冕將領們只是微笑，像是他們已經等著一個高傲的一年級變種人給他們下命令等了一輩子。

“沒有！完全沒有問題！”葉山說。

“終於！我明天要穿我的裙子來，”玲央說。

“我喜歡你，小孩！”根武谷大笑。“嘿，你可以命令猿江去清廁所嗎？那個混帳活該。”

*

“所以開始一段遠距離戀愛的關鍵就是時機，”葉山解釋。“還有拿到他們的手機號碼或電子郵件地址。最好的時間點是比賽結束後。我個人用的臺詞是‘噢，我喜歡你的球風，我們應該多聊聊籃球，給我你的電子郵件，’但你要用的話大概已經來不及了。”

“看到了嗎赤司？”黛臭屁的說。“葉山有遠距離跟蹤的經驗。你應該感謝我跟他們尋求你戀愛關係的建議！”

“不要叫它跟蹤！這叫做有全盤計畫！”葉山說話的同時赤司無用的再次聲明，“這不是戀愛的意圖。”

“你應該先在臉書上找到他，”玲央說。“這是第一步。”

“然後你們就可以互相傳簡訊還有電子郵件！”葉山說。“這是第一階段。現在，不要太急很重要。你要建立感情基礎！然後你就可以進展到第二階段，就是要你不經意的提起你要去東京，然後你們應該要出來聚，現在，這很重要，你知道他是不是同性戀嗎？”

“不，我不知道，但是—”

“那你提議某種中性的活動，像是籃球賽之類的，不要太像是約會，”葉山勝利的說。“另外，我已經到第二階段了，目前的進展真的很好！”

“沒有人在乎你的感情生活，”根武谷說。

“我只是在建立我的可信度，OK？我知道我在講什麼。”

赤司不知道他們為什麼這麼關心他的感情生活，也希望他可以讓他們停下，這整件事都偏離原軌了，而他不清楚該怎麼引導回正題。“那沒有用。我不希望以電子通訊最為基礎，我需要跟他面對面。”畢竟，他沒辦法透過電子郵件測試降旗的免疫。

“小征！你不可以操之過急！”玲央責備他。

“基礎是很重要的，赤司，’葉山說。“因為基礎，你們可以多多見面，然後進展到第三階段的時機就會到來，你就可以給他一場關於為什麼雙性戀是唯一有邏輯的性向的演講。”

“你第三階段的進展怎樣？”根武谷乾硬的說。

“我還沒有到這一步！但我做了ppt簡報，用來幫助解釋。”

“我有預感它不會起什麼作用，”黛說。

“你又不知道！”

“沒有話比‘嘿寶貝，想要看我的ppt嗎？’更能表達‘我愛你’了嗎？”根武谷說。

“上次你的搭訕臺詞有用時又是什麼時候？”葉山反問。

赤司揉揉他的太陽穴。有時候他會懷念他在洛山籃球部還害怕他時的日子，他的人生在當時簡單多了。

“我只是需要一個見到他本人然後開始一段對話的方法，”赤司說，他已經放棄說服他們他的意圖不帶浪漫性質了。“還有一個跟他說話但是不會嚇到他的方法。”

“嘿，你有朋友在誠凛，不是嗎？那個安靜的奇蹟。”葉山說。“你已經有切入點了！你讓他安排不就好了。”

“絕對不行，”赤司說。“黑子不能知道這在發生。他不會認同而且大概只會想要阻止。”

“一個阻礙者，吭？”葉山沉思。“的確讓事情變難辦了點。”

無冕將領們因為各自的思考而沉默下來。

黛嘆氣。“有理由不能安排一場對誠凛的練習賽嗎？像是跟陽泉的那次一樣？”

“對！我的天啊，就這麼幹！”葉山大喊。“然後我就可以再次見到伊月然後進展到階段三了！”

“嘿，這主意讚！天，黛，你真的超聰明的！”根武谷說，拍了拍黛的背。

赤司盯著黛。“你想出這個計畫多久了？”

黛的嘴唇微彎。“在屋頂上的時候。”

“有任何理由不能早點告知我…?”

“什麼？然後錯過這些嗎？”


End file.
